


The Cats and the Canaries

by rooster_crow



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, post-karaoke sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooster_crow/pseuds/rooster_crow
Summary: Just some back story into how that lipstick smear got to the back of Nora's neck.
Relationships: June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran/Percy "Pez" Okonjo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	The Cats and the Canaries

**Author's Note:**

> After lurking and reading pretty much every RWRB fic on here, I've decided to post for the first time. Absolutely shockingly not about Henry & Alex. Please be nice!

June could hear the water running in the bathroom. Pez must be showering off his drunkenness after their wild night at the karaoke bar. June did not blame him. She felt like she needed a good wash too. She felt warm and sticky and for the first time in what felt like ages, really, truly happy. 

“I wish we had more French fries.” June scraped her nails along the bottom of the fast food bag, trying to pull up any more stragglers. She wiped her hands fingers on her shorts and tossed the now definitely empty bag onto the floor. 

“Mmmm… me too.” Nora slurred, leaning into June’s shoulder. “You smell nice.” she added. June tousled Nora’s hair affectionately. 

“I most certainly do not. But I appreciate the sentiment," she smiled into the top of Nora’s head, and then tentatively pressed a kiss there as well. 

“Mmm.” Nora said again, nuzzling further into June’s neck, her dark curly hair tickling her chest. June dropped her hand to Nora’s waist, finding the familiar curve, and feeling the warmth of her skin through her thin silky dress. It had been a while since they had been alone together, and even longer since they had been together physically. It was just one of those things that happened when it happened, their intimacy natural and comfortable, always falling back into sync when they came into each others orbit. June hadn’t been avoiding hooking up with Nora intentionally, really, but she certainly had made sure she was busy enough for it not to be a reality. Alex was already throwing caution to the wind to be with Henry, and June figured that her being with Nora didn’t need to be added to the mix. But now… they were here, and their senses slightly fuzzy from the alcohol, and the swell of Nora’s hip under her hand felt too good to deny. So June brought her other hand to Nora’s chin, and lifted her face to meet her own.

“Hey.” June whispered against Nora’s lips.

“Hey yourself.” Nora whispered back, slowly pressing a kiss onto June’s mouth. The familiar sensation flooded June from her nose, where it was gently touching Nora’s cheek, down her throat, into her chest, past her stomach, down her thighs and straight into her toes. And then she realized just how hungry for contact, for Nora’s contact, she had been. June deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into Nora’s mouth, and bringing her hand to the back of her head. June pulled gently on Nora’s hair, the way she knew she likes it. Nora released a soft moan into her mouth, sending chills down her spine.

“Fuck, Nora,” June barely gets the sound to leave her mouth. She doesn’t really need to though, because Nora is right there. Nora is right in front of her, now pushing on her shoulder to lay her flat on her back, and climbing on top of her, knees on either side of her hips, dress hiked up almost to her stomach.

“Oh my god,” June tries to speak again. She runs her fingers along Nora’s thighs, trailing up to the hem of her dress. “Can I?” And Nora leans forward to help as June slides the dress over Nora’s head and discard it on the floor. She isn’t wearing a bra; she doesn't need to. When she leans close to June again to kiss her, her breasts graze against June’s chest, soft and heavy and absolutely divine. Nora’s tongue finds June’s jaw, and her teeth find her neck, as she sucks and licks her way down to June’s collarbone. She then takes her hands to the bottom of June’s shirt, and swiftly tugs until it too, joins the dress on the floor. In another few gestures, Nora unclasps June's bralette, and adds it to the pile. 

“June,” Nora whispers into her chest, ghosting a hand over one of June’s nipples.

“Mmm.” June responds, almost a whine. She rakes her fingernails across Nora’s back, causing the other woman to gasp and grind her hips down into her. “Take my pants off.” She says with more authority than she feels. But Nora obliges, shifting her weight down to unbutton June’s high-waisted shorts, sliding them down over her ankles and tossing them aside as well.

“Actually,” Nora says, a thoughtful look on her face, “While I’m here…” she says slowly, toying with the elastic of June’s thong. Nora hooks her fingers into the waistband, and pulls them down and off in one quick motion. June almost giggles at the theatrics of it.

“Now it’s your turn, then.” June demands, a bit more boldly now. She sits herself up to watch Nora peel off her own underwear at the edge of the bed, and makes some sort of noise that could only be described as feral.

“I want you.” she says, pulling Nora back into the bed, back on top of her. “It’s been too long…” she finishes, whispering into Nora’s ear in a way that makes the hair on Nora’s neck tingle.

They begin to kiss more frantically now, tongues and teeth, hands running wildly and grasping at each others bodies. They find a rhythm for a few minutes, falling into their old patterns, revelling in the sheer pleasure of each others bodies. June can feel the pressure building inside of her core, and she feels ready for more. Until —

“Oh! Shit!” exclaims a voice from across the room. June and Nora break apart, startled. June emits something of a shriek and grabs the bedsheet to cover themselves, though Nora seems unperturbed.

“Oh my God, I’m sorry, I’ll, uh,” Pez stammers, trying to look away. He’s wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, stark white against his skin, soft against hard lines of muscle across his abdomen. Nora licks her lips.

“Sorry, you’ll, uh,” Nora mocks him in a very bad fake accent. Her eyes turn dark with lust as she looks at June with a wicked smile. June turns red.

“What was it that you said, June, baby? You want to put your fingers in his mouth?” Nora leans in close to brush June’s ear with her nose, then her lips, breathing heavy against her skin. June moans in response. She turns to Pez, sizing him up again, a few water droplets he missed still glistening on his shoulders. He truly is divine, even as he stands there uncomfortably, his hands now not-so-subtly drawn in front of himself.

“Care to join us?” June smiles. Pez breaks into a bright smile of his own, and takes a few cautious steps towards the bed. June throws back the covers to reveal her and Nora’s naked bodies again, and Pez closes the distance between them.

“How… how do you want to… do this?” Pez searches each of their faces, perching on the edge of the bed.

“Just… come here,” June reaches over, pulling him to her, as Nora snakes an arm around his waist. They readjust so they are sitting in something of a circle, arms and legs in a tangle. Pez kisses June deeply, with an unbridled enthusiasm of a man who had been waiting a long time to do it. They break apart, June breathing heavy, and Pez turns himself to Nora. He kisses her more carefully, bringing a soft hand to her neck, her waist, her thighs, testing. June looks at the two of them together like it’s Christmas morning, her eyes full of wonder and intrigue. She reaches up and grabs one of Nora’s tits, squeezing her nipple with what she knows is enough pressure to drive her wild. Nora gives a squeak, and responds by sliding her own hand up to the folds of June’s inner lips, already slick with excitement. June adjusts herself so that Nora can enter her, and she does, slowly, sweetly, like she always does. Nora teases her for only a moment, and slides a second finger in as well. June gasps at the sensation, pulling Pez out of his kiss with Nora, his eyes full of lust turning to where Nora’s fingers are disappearing into June.

“Oh god,” Pez says, taking off his towel. He palms over himself a few times, and groans. He continues to stroke himself as he watches Nora and June enjoy each other, June now pushing into Nora with two of her own fingers, kissing sloppily and passionately.

“Let me help you with that,” June says, breaking off her wet kiss and reaching over to Pez.  
"But first..." she brings two wet fingers to Pez's lips, and he happily sucks them into his mouth. He runs his tongue between them, and then gives them another hard pull. June barely stifles a groan as she feels another wave of arousal pass through her body. Then she guides him to lay back on the bed, as Nora crawls up towards the pillows. June leans down over Pez, and takes him into her mouth. She watches through her eyelashes as his body hitches, tenses and releases, while Nora pulls her hands all over his body, finding every sensitive patch of skin. June is so turned on she could combust, she can feel her wetness dripping out of her. The harsh sucking sounds coming from her own mouth do nothing to quench her desire, and instead spur her on further. June thinks she might not be able to take anymore without touching herself when she sees Nora lift her leg over Pez’s head, and seat herself onto his face. The both grunt as Nora begins to rock her hips and Pez takes her ass into his hands. It doesn’t take long for June to notice the signs; Nora brings her hand up to the headboard, and her breathing gets fast and shallow. And then she starts making that noise. It’s low in her throat but still decidedly high pitched, almost like a hum. Before Pez realizes what’s happening, June is coming up his body towards the pillows too, straddling his chest, while holding Nora’s shaking body and coaxing her through her orgasm. June presses her lips hungrily into the back of Nora’s neck, smearing her bright red Fenty lip paint across Nora’s skin. Nora sighs as she rolls off of Pez’s face, revealing his very wet and very smug grin.

“Who’s next, then?” He smiles devilishly at June. “What do you want?” His voice low and nearly raspy. June’s eyes dart to Pez’s suitcase - she hadn’t brought anything with her. She had thought maybe her and Nora would resume their usual trysts while in LA, but she hadn’t imagined (or maybe she had, in some wild fantasies) that Pez would be joining too.

“I didn’t bring—“ she starts, but Pez has already lifted her gently off of him, and gets up to rifle through his toiletries bag. He pulls out a shiny square packet, and holds it up to her. June smiles and throws her head back against the pillows, spreading herself out across the bed.

“That just won’t do, though, will it?” Pez says, as he climbs over Nora, who is tracing the lines of June’s body with her fingers, looking quite spent. June gives him a quizzical look, before he kisses her, and she can taste Nora on his tongue, salty sweet.

“Mmm,” she manages to say.

“I know.” Pez says, pulling away, shooting a glance at Nora. “She is delicious, isn’t she?” Nora blushes, but she knows it’s true. June has told her enough times for her to have internalized it, although it never seems to get old. She still turns pink every time.

June starts to understand what Pez meant as he rolls her over onto her stomach and he covers his body with hers, whispering into her ear for her to get on her hands and knees. Nora slots herself between Junes arms, sitting up so their faces are level, so that she can watch the pleasure take a hold of June from the front row.

“Now that’s it,” Pez says, pulling June’s hair hard to pull her head back and expose her throat. Nora takes to it with her tongue. “Much better, wouldn’t you say?” June lets out a small whimper of agreement as Pez teases her with the tip of his cock, sliding it around her entrance.

“Pez,” June whispers, “Fuck me.”

So he does. And he exhales through his teeth as he pushes himself into her, as the tight, wet heat completely surrounds him. He buries his length completely in her, then slowly pulls himself almost all of the way out, and repeats the motion again. June dips her head with the pleasure of it, and then brings herself to Nora’s lips for a bruising kiss. Pez begins to pick up his pace, thrusting into her while also pulling her ass back into him with his hands firmly on her hips. She can’t remember the last time she was fucked like this, and then she realizes she never has been. She makes sounds she didn’t even realize she was capable of making, says filthy epithets that she didn’t even know she had in her vocabulary. Nora is drinking it up, her own face red and flushed from the arousal of watching Pez completely take June to another plane of existence.

“I want your pussy,” June moans into Nora’s neck.

“Yeah… yeah, okay, yeah.” Nora breathes, and shuffles down onto her back, and June drops to her elbows and buries her face between Nora’s legs. She gets to work as Nora grips a hand into June’s hair. The next few minutes, or maybe hours, pass in a feverish blur, as June begins succumbing to the overwhelming pleasure. June melts more every second Nora scrapes her nails over her scalp, every time Pez runs his hand from her hip to her ass, kneading her skin with his fingers, every time she passes her tongue, wet and flat, all the way up Nora's lips. 

“Oh, god,” come June’s muffled cries. “I’m so close.”

Pez reaches a hand around, nudges June’s legs further apart with his knee, and brings the tip of his fingers to her clit. He begins to rub small circles into June and the sensation ripples up through her entire body. Pez can feel her muscles begin to tense around him, so he picks up his pace to an almost frantic level. His mouth nearly waters at the sounds of their skin slapping together, the grotesquely sexy noise of his cock slipping in and out of her, faster and faster. June lets out an unearthly moan as Nora throws her head back in ecstasy, coming for a second time. Pez watches Junes manicured fingernails fist into the sheets, feels her thrust her hips back into him hard, feels the convulsion of her muscles and it sends him hurtling over the edge. He comes hard into her, falling over her back, letter her gyrate on him as she comes down from her orgasm and the shockwaves ripple through his body.

“Oh,” Pez groans, pulling out of June slowly, and falling onto his back. He slips the full condom off of himself and ties it off. “Oh my god. That was…”

“Incredible?” Nora offers, her arm draped over her eyes.

“A dream come true?” June adds. She rolls over a few times until her body touches Pez. “I have to admit it has crossed my mind a few times.” She nips his ear between her teeth, and throws a leg across his body.

“Good god, I need to be more creative with my fantasies, apparently.” Pez positively beams at her. “Now I need to shower again.”

“Would you like some company?” June beams back at him, and then over at Nora. Nora gives her a wink, and adds, “I think that shower is big enough for three.”


End file.
